User blog:SteveBobMinecraftPants/Mission for Adventure Part 5 (For JesseFan300)
(This is actually JesseFan300's blog, i decided to do this because he was out of ideas, this isn't mine, he just wanted me because he can think when i did one, hope he is proud, i do anything for a friend now... Dude friends are important more important than money!) ???: *Takes off helmet, he still have squeaky voice without helmet* Anyway, my name's "The Visitor" and i came here to destroy you! Jesse: Heh, he gonna "Destroy" Us... With his CHIPMUNK voice or what? XD! *Jesse and others laughs* The Visitor: ENOUGH! >:/ *Everybody stops laughing and looks of fear* I know what ya wonder, it is me who is responsible for some reason... Your three friends are robots now! They will never turn back to normal again! Petra: What if Steve have to... *She gasps* STEVE! *Noticed he looks unconscious* You killed my... OUR Friend! >:/ The Visitor: It was Gavin, ah Gavin is such a nice saint! Petra: SHUT UP! HOW CAN YOU CALL SOMEBODY A SAINT FOR KILLING STEVE!? >:/ The Visitor: >:( HE ISN'T DEAD! He is... Unconscious! Lukas: Whatever, we want the robots to help us on this journey right now, the robots are our friends! The Visitor: Not anymore! >:D Now i will destroy ya! Jesse: Pfft! Like if he is in... The Visitor: CHAAAARGE! >:D *Lane, Axel and Olivia is going to grab Jesse, Lukas and Petra* Petra: DUUUUUUUUCK! *They all run from robots but the robots follow their targets then heh their targets is like... Axel follows Jesse, Lukas gets chased by Lane and Olivia is gonna get Petra* Jesse: Axel, it's me, Jesse! Axel: Jesse... Must... Be captured! *Jesse picks out a bucket of water and throws it on Axel* Axel: Aaaaaa- Error! Error! *He shuts down... Jesse noticed that the robot eyes can be taken off so he takes off...* Ah! Where am i? *Axel is not robot anymore!* Jesse: Axel, is it you? Axel: Yes, i am Axel! Jesse: Eh, you was a robot! Axel: WHat? You? *Meanwhile, Lane is after Lukas* Lukas: Snap out of it, Lane! Why are ya doing this! Lane: I don't take orders from you! Lukas: You is like me... Is uh... You know when i was a robot once... Now it was once and i know what robots hate... Lane: Chocolate? :/? Lukas: No! Water! *Throws bucket of water at Lane and Lane shuts down too* Lane: *Lukas takes off the fake robot eyes* Huh? Hi blondie! Lukas: Hi Lane! ;).. *Now, Olivia got Petra, now Petra is stuck and surrounded by only her friend* Petra: Pls, Olivia! Ya forgot me? I am your friend, Petra! Eh... Now ya know which friend? For sure a girl like you? Olivia: I don't know any Petra! I know water! Petra: Water? THAT'S IT! :D *She have bucket of water behind herself* Oh Olivia, guess what i have? *Throws it at her and she also shuts off* Oh, these eyes... *She takes them off, Olivia is back* Olivia: *Is normal so... Ah so normal like usual* Ugh, how did i end up here? Petra: You tried to chase me! Olivia: What? Petra: You was a robot! Olivia: That is crap, i don't speak robot! The Visitor: Ha... Ha? WHAT!? :O NOOO! MY ROBOTS! That does it! *He have fire on his hands and tries to make a giant fireball to shoot it at them* The time have come... Feel my chipmunk fire! AAAAH! *He gets uh... He stops... And noticed that a sword is thru his chest... He dropped the fire ball and it landed on his face on ground* AAAH! PAIN! NO! IT BURNZZZ! YA HAVEN'T SEEN THA LAST OF ME! THA LAAAST! *He is gone* *Everybody stays shocked and it was cool but scary, they look at the sword and see...* Petra: STEVE! Your alive? :O Steve: Ya guys know me... The only thing that can kill me... Is me! ;) Wink! Jesse: *He was worried so he ran to Steve and hugs him* Lukas: It's good you is alive, Steve! :) *He hugs as well* (End of Part 5! So... Idk if i did it good, i tried my best, did ya like it? And can continue?) Category:Blog posts